


Carson series - Carson sees Daniel's memories and finally understands

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carson Hall - Freeform, Carson series, Daniel Hopkins - Freeform, Magic, Whump, but really its a vision, psychic vision, relationship, sort of seizure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: I thought a lot about how Danny and Carson could end up together and this was the only way. It's such an important moment though that I'm not 100% sure of this, it's a rough draft of how things would go. Also the visions are explained in other stories not yet posted on ao3.
Kudos: 2





	Carson series - Carson sees Daniel's memories and finally understands

Carson sat down heavily on the floor next to the coffee table after grabbing a second glass of wine. Daniel eyed him disapprovingly from the other side but continued to sip at his own third glass.

"Did you see Avery's face when your mom called her out?" Carson laughed drunkenly, "oh it was so worth going to thanksgiving just to watch her suffer."

Carson always had a bit of a rivalry with Avery, but then again, so did everyone else. She tended to rub people the wrong way.

"Hey she's not that bad!" Daniel said defensively, then his face melted back into a smile. "Just kidding, she's my older sister." He said as if that was explanation enough.

They'd gotten into the weird habit of hanging out on the floor lately despite having a ridiculously large living room in their new apartment complete with two whole couches. Yet here they were slouched against them on the rug. Carson crossed his legs Indian style and leaned his arms on the coffee table.

Daniel stared back at him with an odd look in his eye that Carson was too drunk and oblivious to notice. "You should do a magic trick for me," he suggested. Which was a little unusual since Danny was usually strongly against doing magic while intoxicated.

Carson moved his glass of wine to the middle of the table and took on a serious expression, then readied his hands. Once he had his full attention Carson whirled his hands around the glass dramatically, "Resfriado!" He yelled, then quickly removed a lot of the energy surrounding the glass to cause a drop in temperature. Ice glazed over the sides instantly and Daniel clapped with enthusiasm.

"Is that Spanish?" He asked skeptically.

"Well excuse me if I don't know Latin," Carson replied, taking a long sip from his newly chilled wine. Daniel mirrored him and they both set their glasses down at the same time. Danny looked out the window at the sparkling city below, it almost felt like a party. Though he had no idea what they were celebrating. He wouldn't be surprised if Carson was just this excited to be home again after a weekend away.

He turned away from the window as they settled into a comfortable silence. Carson sat up again from where he was leaning over the table, looking a little tired and hazy. It was well past the time they'd normally go to bed.  
Daniel was about to suggest doing just that when he caught Carson's eye. They held the stare for a second longer than was comfortable.

"Do I have something on my face?" Daniel asked. Carson made no move to respond or even acknowledge that he'd said anything. In fact, his face had gone completely blank. "What- what are you doing?" He felt his cheeks heat up as Carson's bright blue eyes bore into his soul. Oh wait...

By the time he realized what was happening it was too late to catch his fall. Carson pitched over, landing in a boneless heap between the couch and coffee table. He knocked his glass over in the process, which thankfully didn't break when it hit the plush carpet. Daniel stood up quickly and pushed the table out of the way, giving them as much space as possible.

"Car? Can you hear me?" Daniel asked, gripping his shoulders. Carson's eyes rolled around in his head, not settling on anything in particular. First his leg twitched, then his arm, then his whole body went stiff and started to shake. Daniel felt so helpless. All he could do was kneel next to him and wait for it to stop.  
His body made a gentle, repetitive thud, thud, thud, against the floor. This vision wasn't as violent as the other ones he'd seen but it felt like it went on forever. Daniel kept a hand on his shoulder, ready to put him on his side if necessary.

Carson made a sharp inhaling noise, gasping with each breath as his hands tightened into fists against his chest. His eyes were wide open, locked in a state of fear and confusion. Though he knew Carson was in his own world right now, Daniel swore that he could see him. A few tears slipped out of his eyes. That hadn't happened before...  
The wine must have been slowing down his thoughts because it wasn't until Carson's body started to relax again that he realized, whatever he saw just now, must have been a memory from his own head. Daniel's blood ran cold. What the hell did he just see in there? Usually Carson didn't see just any random memory, it had to be something relevant to him.

A few more minutes passed before anything happened. "Mmmm," Carson moaned, not quite coming to.  
Daniel leaned over him, still holding his shoulder.

\--

Carson was vaguely aware of himself fading away. But this time felt different, it was more like he was falling, being sucked into some kind of vortex. Rather than seeing one memory he saw dozens, no, hundreds of them flash before his eyes at dizzying speeds. For a second he forgot that this even was a vision because what he saw all looked like his own memories, but eventually he realized he was seeing himself from a different point of view, Daniel's point of view. He saw glimpses of them back when they were still in college, at his old apartment, wandering around the city, eating dinner late at night, watching tv to pass the time. He watched himself reading a book, silently forming the words with his mouth. He watched himself falling asleep on the couch. The memories just kept going and not only could he see them, but he experienced them too, hearing himself and Daniel talk and laugh. Something stirred in him as what felt like the entirety of the last five years flashed before his eyes. Every time he saw himself turn to look at Daniel, saying his name, he felt it. He felt everything Daniel had felt at each of these moments in time. And every time it was the same, for the good and bad memories. It took him a moment to place it, but he realized he'd only be lying to himself if he tried to call it anything other than love. Pure and simple. There was no denying it now.

\--

"Hey, are you with me?" Daniel asked, forcing calm into his voice.

"Mmmm," Carson repeated.  
He waited for his breathing to return to norm  
al, no doubt he was exhausted from everything he'd been through. Despite trying to be patient, the second Carson opened his eyes and blinked them back into focus, he blurted out, "What did you see? What memory was it? Describe it to me."

It took a moment for Carson's sluggish brain to process what he had asked. Then it took another moment to process what he'd just seen.

"It wasn't one memory," Carson slurred, "there were hundreds of them. Like my life just flashed before your eyes."

Daniel's brows furrowed together, "what does that mean? Didn't you see my memories?" He asked, confused and more than a little bit self-conscious.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what? It was my head you have to tell me what you saw!" He said frantically.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go lay down," Carson pushed himself up onto his hands and slowly rose to his feet. But as soon as he was up, he swayed sharply, almost falling right back onto the carpet. He had to close his eyes to fight the feeling that the room was spinning so he just stood there for a second. He was so dizzy he didn't even notice Daniel holding him upright. Then all at once he was acutely aware of where he was, where Daniel's hands had snaked around his waist to keep him from falling down, all the feelings Daniel had felt and probably still felt right now. It was too much. His heart pounded in his chest. Carson shrugged him off and continued towards his room.

"It's late, we should go to bed now," Carson said. Daniel stood by the couch watching him ago, despite not knowing what Carson had seen, he was desperately afraid that it had scared him off. Carson didn't handle feelings very well and too much at one time could make him close himself off again.

Carson grabbed onto the door knob but paused before opening it. He could feel Daniel's eyes on his back. "I'm so fucking stupid." Carson cursed at himself.

Inside his room, Carson didn't go to his bed right away. He didn't make it that far actually. Slumping against the back of his door Carson slowly slid down it to sit on the floor. Thoughts and feelings whirled through his head like a tornado. He felt a headache coming on as if each of these thoughts were ramming into the sides of his skull  
.  
Everything looked different from Daniel's point of view. Carson realized he smiled more than he thought he did. Laughed more than he thought he did. It had been there the whole time, he just didn't see it. And now that he knew how Daniel felt it was painfully obvious. Why hadn't he told him a long time ago? He wondered. To avoid this exact situation probably, Carson thought to himself.

The fact that it had come to him in a vision meant that the universe, or whatever forces decided these things, wanted him to open his fucking eyes and look at what was right in front of him. His heart slowly returned to it's normal rhythm and he was able to think more clearly. Closing his eyes he replayed it all in his head, remembering everything that Daniel saw and felt. He couldn't be sure if he felt the same way or if it was just a projection. Suddenly he felt a little bad just leaving Daniel in the living room like that. He must have been terrified.

Carson felt terrified too at first, but now he just felt... calm, and warm somehow. A smile formed on his face before he could stop it.

He was up before he knew what he was doing and opened the door again to find that Daniel was still standing there, seemingly frozen in place. He looked pale and shaky.

"I thought you were going to bed, did you forget something?" Danny asked mechanically.

"Yeah."

He continued forward, not stopping until he ran right into him. Carson leaned his head against Danny's chest, feeling the warmth there. The subtle scent of detergent on his clothes was borderline intoxicating. He didn't make any move to hug him, he just stood there. Daniel didn't really know what to do either when the other boy suddenly planted himself against his body. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the feeling but it was so unlike Carson that the touch just left Daniel feeling even more confused.

"What did you see in my head?" He asked.

Carson sighed, "I saw myself. But... from your view. Five years worth of memories flashed in front of my eyes and I realized, things look different." He tried to explain but it was hard to find the words. Having seen it for himself there was no way for Carson to misunderstand Daniel's feelings. He didn't have any doubt in his mind that they were genuine either. He never imagined himself feeling that way about anyone, especially another guy. But Daniel wasn't just some guy. How could something so big happen without him noticing? Looking back, Carson realized just how many times Daniel resisted his feelings, all to keep him comfortable. While he couldn't say it out loud, Carson promised himself that he wouldn't let things continue being one-sided.


End file.
